


【All爆】乒乒乓乓 2

by Fortheblanca



Category: all爆 轰爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheblanca/pseuds/Fortheblanca
Summary: all爆，设定改动，爆豪被轰家领养，此后发展全靠俺编。
Kudos: 36





	【All爆】乒乒乓乓 2

这年爆豪胜己15岁，和轰焦冻一样，即将被保送入雄英高中。而轰焦冻也早已不是儿时那个孱弱的小孩，十岁之后就长得比爆豪高了，战斗技巧在日夜不停的练习中越发成熟，个性的优势也越来越明显。这让爆豪有些许危机感，他不想落在轰焦冻身后。  
下午的时候家里打来电话让轰提前回家，所以难得的，爆豪放学是一个人。  
下了公车后还有一段步行的路，爆豪远远看到轰家门口停了辆陌生的车。  
“我回来了。”玄关处有两双锃亮的皮鞋。爆豪摆放好自己的鞋子，在走廊里见到了端着茶水走向会客厅的冬美。  
爆豪大步过去帮她拉开门，冬美朝他眨了眨眼，小声地道谢。  
门开的那一刻，爆豪听到一个男声，“轰同学既然决定了，那就请尽早前往学校，虽然距离开学还有三个星期，但在异国他乡生活还是要做很多准备的。”  
“我知道了。”是轰的声音。  
爆豪只听到这些，他回了房间写功课。  
直到现在他依然和轰住同一个房间，冬美曾问过他要不要分住，爆豪并无所谓，轰焦冻却不肯，两人便一直这么下来了。  
爆豪在电视上见过会客厅里其中的一个男人，是比雄英还有名气的英雄学院的老师，居然亲自来轰家找焦冻。爆豪手里的笔停了下来。  
他要去美国读书了。  
无论是家世还是能力，轰焦冻这样顶尖的学生都是各种名校争破了头的，只是爆豪想当然以为他们会一起进雄英，毕竟美国的学校来日本招收学生并不多见。  
送走客人后，一家人吃了晚餐，轰炎司是少见的高兴，焦冻向来不多话，今天也一样，倒是爆豪看起来胃口不太好的样子。  
“胜己，今天吃的有点少哦，麻婆豆腐都没吃几口呢，是身体不舒服吗？”冬美关心地问他。  
换成别人他早就一句关你屁事顶过去了，可面对姐姐一样从小照顾自己的冬美，爆豪只能别扭地解释，“晚饭前吃了点东西，现在吃不下去。”  
冬美松了口气，“那我就放心了。”  
晚饭后爆豪早早洗漱躺进了被窝里，他也不知道自己怎么了，莫名烦躁，做什么事都静不下心，想睡也睡不着。  
房门被拉开又关上，爆豪听到脚步声停在他耳边，那人靠着他的被褥躺了下来。  
“胜己，我要走了。”  
爆豪将头埋在被窝里，只露出些蓬松的金发，一动不动。  
“胜己……”轰看着毫无反应的爆豪，终于伸出一只手，隔着被子搂住了他。  
爆豪用力地眨了眨酸涩的双眼，猛地掀开被子翻身跨坐到轰身上。  
他低头看着这半边脸的混蛋，小时候的蠢样还记忆犹新，现在这黏在他屁股后的跟屁虫居然要跑到那么远的地方读书。  
“胜己……”轰有些不知所措的看着他，太近了，这样的姿势太过了，可身体却先于大脑做出了反应，轰的双手握住了骑在自己身上的人的腰，好细。  
爆豪被他手掌的热度烘得忍不住想颤抖，他有些恨自己不争气的反应，两人在彼此各不退让的视线里都红起了脸。  
“胜……胜己，要做什么……”轰明知故问，他鸡巴都硬得戳在爆豪的屁股上了，还说这种废话。  
爆豪懒得回答他，俯下身贴上了轰的嘴唇，猫舌头一样舔了一下又缩回去，然后他也不知道怎么做了，等着轰主动做点什么，那人却傻楞楞地看着自己，爆豪恨得牙痒痒，又咬了他一口，这下咬得不轻，轰“嘶”了一声，终于有点对两人现在这发展态势的自觉。  
他又唤了一声胜己，爆豪不耐地皱起眉头，他才不是为了这个才把屁股送到这混蛋手里，正想破口大骂，后脑勺就被扣住，轰的舌头带着滚烫的喘息一股脑闯进他的嘴里，爆豪第一次有种被侵犯的感觉，轰搂得他很紧，吻得又很深，让他只能张着嘴接受那根长驱直入的舌头，可他渐渐呼吸不上来了，下巴也痒痒的，口水都溢了出来，半边混蛋还不知足地舔着他口腔深处。轰明显感觉到爆豪的身体软了下来，他含住爆豪的舌头试探性地吸了一下，怀里的人就开始颤抖。轰睁开眼，看到近在咫尺的爆豪两眼已经变得湿漉漉的，他从未见过这样的胜己。  
轰按着爆豪的腰，两人的下半身紧紧贴在一起，他就着接吻的姿势翻身将爆豪压在身下，嘴唇终于分开，轰看着身下的爆豪，那双平日里漂亮得锋利的双眼现在正含着水汽懵懵的，好像还没从刚才的热吻中回过神来。  
轰更硬了，这样的爆豪，只要亲一亲就全身发软，好像所有的脾气都没了，一副乖乖任他摆弄的样子。  
轰沿着他的下颌亲下去，在爆豪的脖子上停留了会，想趁他还没回神留下点痕迹。其实爆豪脑子清醒的很，他只是真的被轰给亲舒服了，两条腿软得跟不是他自己似的，也就随这家伙去了。  
轰一边舔吻他的脖子，一边推起爆豪的背心，直到把两片雪白的胸脯都露出来，他有些紧张地从爆豪的腰侧一直摸到胸前，两只手握在有些夸张的胸肌上，和女人的乳肉似的又软又白。  
“胜己好白啊……”轰赞叹般说出这句话，双手相当色情地包着爆豪的胸部揉搓，他分明的感受到爆豪的乳粒在他的掌心变得硬挺，轰的呼吸越来越重。爆豪有些难耐地咬着牙，他伸出手抱住轰，两人又紧紧贴在一起。爆豪难受地哼哼着，腰不停地扭，下身硬得发紧，他一边扭一边蹭轰下体鼓鼓的一包。轰忍不住又吻住了他的唇，堵住他那些哼哼唧唧的呻吟，两人的舌头又缠在一起，轰压在他身上，隔着两条裤子本能地开始挺腰撞他，爆豪的呻吟已经压不住了，轰的舌头一离开他的嘴就叫出了声，“快……嗯……”他张着嘴露出点通红的舌尖，呼吸急促地看着轰，一边被他摸着奶一边被他隔着裤子操，轰顶着爆豪的额头，分出一只手去扒他的睡裤，手刚碰到他的臀肉就听到身下的人长长地“嗯”了一声，身体痉挛似的开始颤抖，两腿蹬了一下就脱力地软在了床铺上。  
轰不敢置信地看着爆豪满脸潮红双目失神的样子，他抱起他两条腿略带粗鲁地脱下他裤子，就看到他内裤上全是精液，性器半硬不硬的立着。  
他居然就这样射了，摸着奶子隔着内裤蹭一蹭就高潮了。轰一言不发地摸了把爆豪的下体，把满手的体液糊到爆豪的屁股上，爆豪抖了抖，抓住了轰乱摸的手。那只手软绵绵的毫无力气，不知道是想要轰停手还是在调情，轰就着精液两根手指捅进了爆豪的屁眼，听到爆豪的闷哼声，轰才如梦初醒似的抬起头，紧张地看向他，“弄疼你了吗……”  
爆豪攥住轰的领子把他拉到自己眼前，“笨蛋，哪有你这样一来就两根的……”他后知后觉地发现自己已经光溜溜不着寸缕，这该死的半边混蛋还端端正正穿着校服。  
“那……那我拿出来……”轰说完这句话就感觉到手指被吸得更紧了，“闭嘴……给我继续。”爆豪边说边扯乱轰的领子开始扒他的衣服。  
轰吞了吞口水，开始乖乖给他扩张，等到两人都光溜溜肉贴肉了，轰亲了亲爆豪的侧脸，“胜己，我要进去了。”爆豪撇过脸不理他。轰扶着自己的性器一寸一寸的捅进去，爆豪的里面好紧，好热，直肠还收缩着一口一口咬着他的肉棒，等到他全根进入，囊袋拍上会阴后才松了口气，他好几次都有种想射精的欲望，要真的去了绝对会被胜己骂早泄。轰直起身缓了缓，在准备动之前看了眼身下一直没什么动静的爆豪，才发现他眼睛都红了，眼泪要掉不掉的挂着，轰一下子慌了，他长这么大从没见过爆豪哭。  
“胜己，胜己我弄疼你了，我……”轰作势要抽出去，爆豪挂在他腰上的两条腿一下子夹紧，“不要动……”声音居然还带着哭腔。  
轰觉得自己是个畜生，爆豪哭了，他除了心疼以外鸡巴更硬了。  
“胜己……我好难受……”轰是硬得难受，他现在想操他都想疯了，可他不敢动，爆豪没什么力气地瞪了他一眼，知道轰只是在撒娇，“你……动吧……啊！”  
轰抽着鸡巴重重地撞了一下，爆豪急促地叫了一声，他被顶 得两眼翻白，直肠剧烈地收缩，这家伙要死了，一下就撞到他的敏感点。轰没想到爆豪反应这么大，下面绞得他都快射了，他把缠在自己腰上的腿拿下来，握着掰开按到两边，腰部开始发力激烈地抽插，爆豪一口气都上不来，这家伙次次怼着他的敏感点操，爆豪张着嘴涎水一直流，通红的舌尖露出半截，一副被操过头的样，可那根肉棒的主人好像还毫无自觉，不知道自己干了什么，轰纯粹以为爆豪就是天生适合被操，第一次就能那么爽。  
爆豪两只手按在轰的腹肌上，想要把他推远点，可他还是一次次操进他的小穴戳中他的敏感点，爆豪受不了了，“我要……嗯……！！别戳那里了！哈……”  
“哪里？”轰停下了动作，两手抓着爆豪软嫩雪白的屁股揉，轰摆着腰然让肉棒在肠道里搅弄，水声咕叽咕叽的，“胜己水好多……”  
爆豪又长长呻吟了几声，“那里，那里！不要磨……呜……”轰迟钝地意识到自己干了什么，他操到爆豪的骚点了，怪不得每次自己顶到这里爆豪就抖得这么厉害，“胜己除了前列腺居然还有别的敏感点吗，还长在这么深的地方，我全部插进去的时候才刚好能碰到呢。”轰说着又开始顶弄，带出更大的肉体拍打声和水声。爆豪被他的话羞得恨不得挖个地洞钻进去，他怎么知道自己真的会像女人一样有敏感点，还有轰那根东西，怎么偏偏长得那么正好，不行，真的要射了……爆豪绷紧了小腿，腰部高高弓起，浑身剧烈的抽搐了几秒，他高潮了，精液都射到了轰的脸上。  
爆豪虚脱般软倒在床铺上，挑着眼看轰被自己射到脸上的精液，无意识地咧嘴笑了一下。轰被他这一笑勾得理智全无，劈开他两条腿猛操，这屁眼不知道是怎么长的明明是个男人还能流那么多淫水，色情地发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，爆豪被轰顶得叫都叫不出来，雪白的屁股被撞得通红，眼睛不受控制地流着泪，他好像又要高潮了……  
轰的呼吸越来越重，直到看到爆豪挺着腰在短时间内二次射精后他终于忍不住了，他低吼了一声，紧紧抱住身下的人肉棒深深地埋进去射了出来。  
爆豪在剧烈的高潮后身体还不受控制的抖着，轰贴着他的嘴唇吻他，手又开始摸他。爆豪摇了摇头，“不行了……”  
轰那根还埋在爆豪肠肉的东西已经又硬起来了，却还一脸委屈地蹭着爆豪，“再让我做一次吧，胜己不舒服吗？就做一次好不好……”  
“混蛋……啊……”  
爆豪记不清两人是什么时候结束的，轰又是什么时候走的，他好像听到轰对他说要自己等他，爆豪想着自己哪次没有等他，每天上学要等他，放学也要等他，他都等习惯了。  
荒唐了一晚上，爆豪还是像往常一样六点就醒了。他身边已经没有人，轰大概是操完他就急着走了。  
爆豪身体酸痛得厉害，头也有些昏昏胀胀的，他躺在床铺上没有动，只是看着天花板发呆。  
在和轰的关系中，他一直以为自己才是那个占主导权的人。这么多年他清楚地看着轰对自己的感情是如何慢慢从依赖变为占有欲的。那绝不是用朋友，或者是兄弟的感情可以解释的。而爆豪面对这个爹不疼娘不爱空有轰家小少爷名头的小孩，从一开始对他单纯的保护，到后来对他感情上的纵容，爆豪自始至终都以为，自己才是那个更被需要的人，自己才是被爱更多的人。他或许高估了自己在轰心中的地位，轰并不是那么离不开他，他也没有自己想象的那么洒脱。  
爆豪挣扎了下才坐起身，腰太酸了，下身也有些难以启齿的疼痛，他想起轰的精液还留在他体内，又看了眼一塌糊涂的被褥，烦躁地抓了把头发，然后认命地开始收拾。


End file.
